Mending A Broken Heart
by Sasusaku Uchiha
Summary: He broke it once. He wouldn't dare break it again. Day 20 of SasuSaku Month 2014. OOC Sasuke. AU.


**Title: Mending a Broken Heart**

**Summary: He broke it once. He wouldn't dare break it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

**Prompt: Day 20: My Mistake**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s): I'm not the greatest write, sorry!**

**Comment(s): Sasuke is very OOC. AU.**

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked with a bounce in her step through the hall of her school. She gently twirled a strand of her bubble gum pink hair between her fingers. Her green eyes practically glowed at the thought of her boyfriend, Zaku. She was on her way to the school's gym for a surprise visit because she knew that basketball practice was nearly over.

While Zaku was quite skilled when it came to the sport, he was not as good as the captain. The captain, of course, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was Sakura's former crush. Yes, once upon a time, Sakura had a major crush on Uchiha Sasuke. He was her first crush, as well. She had liked him since they were only eight years old. It was when they were both 13 in middle school that she finally confessed to him. How he reacted was awful. He simply turned away without a single word. He didn't even offer any sign of acknowledgement. The poor cherry blossom was absolutely heart broken.

During the period of time when Sakura's heart was healing after Sasuke had broken it, Zaku had befriended her. Zaku had eased her pain. He told her how someone like that ass of an Uchiha didn't deserve her. He made her feel better. He repaired the heart that Sasuke had broken.

Near the beginning of their high school years, Zaku had told Sakura that he had feelings for her. Sakura was shocked. She could not say she did not feel the same, however. Ever since she got over Sasuke and started getting closer to Zaku, she had developed feelings for him. Soon after he confessed, Zaku asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. She happily accepted.

Sakura, Zaku, and Sasuke were all currently in their junior year of high school. Sakura and Zaku became closer than ever since they started dating.

Throughout this year, though, they started to drift. Fearing the worst, Sakura was almost constantly trying to make sure that Zaku was happy with their relationship. She never argued with him. She never questioned him about his whereabouts or his plans. If he wanted to do something with her, she would always agree. Over their junior year, Sakura had become more of Zaku's pet rather than his girlfriend. Sakura, however, denied the truth. She believed that they were still as close as ever and that their relationship was still going strong.

As she was nearing the double doors that lead to the gym, she watched as some of the other members on the team walked out drenched in sweat. Most of them were still in their uniform, not bothering to change. Sakura's face grimaced in disgust.

'Boys are so gross,' she thought.

Sakura watched as the entire team walked out and started heading towards the front of the building to drive home or wait for their ride. This included Sasuke, as well.

As Sasuke walked out, Sakura tried her best to ignore him and keep her gaze on the doors where her boyfriend would hopefully be walking out of soon. She ignored how Sasuke looked so good in his uniform. She ignored how even though he was sweaty, he was still extremely hot- erm not so bad looking. She ignored Sasuke even when he stared at her with his unreadable onyx orbs.

'Why is he staring at me?!' she asked herself angrily. 'Gah! He's such a weirdo!'

After the entire team, minus Zaku, walked out of the gym, Sakura became impatient and confused. Furrowing her brows, she finally decided to go in the gym to see what he was doing. As she approached the doors, she failed to notice a certain Uchiha a small distance behind her.

As soon as she walked through the doors, Sasuke close behind, Sakura prepared to yell out Zaku's name when her breath caught in her throat. On the opposite side of the gym, there stood Zaku. He was with another person. The other person was a female. Normally, Zaku just talking to another girl wouldn't be a problem. However, when said girl is practically sucking his face off, it kind of becomes a problem. It was that girl in her history class with the long, dark hair, Kin. Sakura quickly ducked under the bleachers. They were distracted with each other that they didn't even hear Sakura come in.

Several different feelings flowed throughout her body. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. Betrayal.

Not so nice thoughts and words raced through her mind. Jerk. Douche bag. Asshole.

But only one feeling stood out the most.

_Heartbreak_.

And only one thought stood out.

_Why is he doing this_?

Slowly, Sakura's vision became blurry with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

'I will not cry. I am stronger than this.'

Despite her cheating boyfriend and his slut being on the opposite side of the gym, she could still hear when they stopped kissing and started talking.

"When are you gonna break up with that stupid girlfriend of yours? I'm sick of having to hide in closets and empty classrooms to do stuff with you. I want everyone in the school to know that we're together," Kin whined.

Zaku chuckled, "I will eventually. I still can't believe she's been stupid enough not to realize I've been cheating on her since sophomore year, heh."

Sakura flinched at his statement. A frown formed on her face.

'Since sophomore year?!' She mentally cried out.

"I've only kept her around because she pretty much does whatever I say. Besides, don't you like to sneak around? Isn't it exciting?" Zaku asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish you'd break up with her already," Kin pouted.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "It's not like I actually have feelings for her. I just wanted to mess with her while she was heartbroken or whatever. You know, like kicking a puppy when it's down. Just my sick sense of humor, I guess."

"You're so cruel," she laughed. "It is kind of her fault for being so stupid and naive." Kin wrapped her arms around Zaku's neck and leaned forward to continue their make out session.

Sakura finally allowed the tears to fall. Once they started falling, she wouldn't be able to stop them. So she wouldn't get caught, she covered her mouth her hand, ducked her head, turned, and ran out of the gym. The couple was absorbed with each other that they still didn't hear the door.

On her way out of the gym, Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke was also in the gym but in the corner on the side of the bleachers where the darkness prevented him from being seen.

Sasuke was furious. That son of a bitch, Zaku cheated on Sakura. How dare he! Sasuke believed that no one should be allowed to hurt Sakura in any way without being punished. Even himself.

When Sakura confessed her feelings to Sasuke, he only turned away because he was shy and embarrassed. He had never liked a girl before, and he didn't know how to react. She didn't know it, but Sakura was Sasuke's first crush just like he was hers. Sasuke couldn't muster up the courage to talk to her and apologize and tell her how he felt until it was too late.

By the time he was ready to confess to her, Zaku had already asked her out, and she had accepted. It had been Sasuke's turn to be heartbroken. After Zaku and Sakura started dating, Sasuke and Sakura avoided each other like the plague. Neither of them wanting to experience their heart breaking again. Plus, Sakura seemed happy with Zaku. While he was never fond of Zaku to begin with, Sasuke believed that he made Sakura happy. He believed that as long as Sakura was happy, he would not interfere.

Now, however, is a different story. Zaku had played with Sakura, hurt her, and made her cry. Zaku will pay. Sasuke would make sure of it.

With onyx eyes now tinted red with fury, Sasuke slowly walked over the opposite side of the gym where Zaku and Kin were still making out. Sasuke pried them apart.

"H-hey!" Kin cried only to be ignored.

"Hey! What's your problem, man?!" Zaku screamed.

Sasuke let out an animalistic growl.

"You're my problem," he glowered. "You hurt Sakura. She deserves better than trash like you."

"Ha! That's what this is about? You're mad because I cheated on her? You like her, don't you? I knew it the minute I saw your face when you found out we were dating! Tough luck Uchiha, she doesn't even trust you! You're the one who broke her hea-" Zaku ranted before being interrupted by a fist being punched into his stomach. The fist belonging to Sasuke, of course.

Zaku coughed as he lost his breath from the impact.

"Zaku!" Kin yelled.

A second later, Zaku was punched again. This time, Sasuke punched him in the face. Zaku was sure to have a black eye the next day.

Zaku was kneeling on the floor. One hand holding his stomach, the other covering left his eye. He was breathing hard.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke told him darkly. "Stay away from Sakura."

After his final statement, Sasuke walked out of the gym, leaving a beaten up Zaku on the floor and a shocked Kin watching his back as he walked away. Sasuke opened the gym door, and as the door was closing, Sasuke heard Zaku utter,

"Damn Uchiha."

* * *

~The Next Day~

School was starting in a few minutes. Some late students were still walking into the building.

Sasuke could be found leaning against his locker, looking as if he was just there because there was nothing better to do. What most didn't know was that the Uchiha was waiting for a specific someone. This someone being a small, junior girl with pink hair and green eyes.

Everyday, Sakura had to pass by Sasuke's locker to get to her homeroom. Sasuke knew this because he saw her every morning. Because of this, Sasuke would linger at his locker for a while until he saw Sakura pass by before he went to his own homeroom. Normally, Sasuke would only watch as Sakura passed by, but today was different.

After finding out about Zaku, Sasuke wanted to confront Sakura. He wanted to tell her how he really felt.

Just as expected, Sakura was walking passed Sasuke, on her way to homeroom. Unlike most days, her head was down slightly and her eyes were half lidded and filled with sadness and hurt. It seemed as though she didn't really care about how she looked today. Her uniform was normal, but her hair was thrown up into a messy bun. She didn't even bother putting on make up.

Despite her abnormal appearance, Sasuke still found her to be beautiful. Confidently, Sasuke approached her.

"Sakura," his voice rumbled. She only flickered her gaze to him for a second before she kept walking towards her class.

"Good morning, Sasuke," she mumbled in reply.

Sasuke frowned. While he was happy that she did not flat out ignore him, he was upset at her less than cheerful greeting.

"Sakura," he repeated.

"Hm?" she hummed quietly.

"I need to talk to you," he told her.

She finally looked at him. Her green eyes staring into his onyx ones. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, and his heart clenched painfully at her hurt filled eyes. They did not have their usual spark like when she was happy. Sasuke absolutely loathed Zaku for causing her this much pain.

Despite his negative feelings toward Zaku, Sasuke's own orbs softened at the sight of Sakura. She looked so vulnerable. Sasuke swore that he would protect her and be the one to make her eyes sparkle like they always should.

"Sakura.. That time in middle school when you...confessed to me, I-"

"I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now, Sasuke. I'm sorry.." She interrupted him. Sasuke's eyes widened when she started to turn away.

"Wait! Sakura..please," he pleaded quietly.

It's Sakura's turn for her eyes to widen before she quickly whipped back around to face him. Sasuke never said please. He never begged for anything. As an Uchiha, he never asked for anything. He demanded things. So for him to ask her to wait and say 'please,' Sakura knew it must be serious.

Sakura looked at him hesitantly and said, "Um.. Alright. What is it?"

"Well when you confessed to me that day, I-"

"Sakura!" another voice interrupted. Sasuke growled for he was interrupted twice now, and he was pretty sure he knew who that voice belonged to. He then smirked as the person came into view with a black eye.

Sasuke was about to yell at him to leave, when he noticed Sakura's change. Her shoulders became tense, her head lowered once more, and he could barely see her face through her wall of pink hair. She was biting her lip. She only bit her lip when she was about to cry. He would know.

"Sakura! Hey! I was looking for- What's wrong?" he asked her after noticing her unusual behavior. Only then did he notice the Uchiha's presence.

"What did you do to her, asshole?" he inquired, acting protective over Sakura. Sasuke wanted to beat Zaku senseless for blaming him.

"I didn't do anything to her. I think we all what you d-"

"Shut up!" Zaku interrupted again.

"What did you do? ..What happened to your eye?" Sakura asked Zaku quietly. Sasuke's brow rose in confusion.

'She knows what he did.. Is she trying to get him to admit it?' Sasuke mused.

"What are you talking about, babe? I didn't do anything. Don't worry about my eye. Some idiot tried to pick a fight with me. I won, of course," he told her confidently. Sasuke was tempted to punch him in the other eye.

"Sasuke," she looked up to said person. Sasuke looked down at her and noticed an expectant look in her eyes. There seemed to be a silent understanding between the two. Zaku eyed them warily.

"What's going on between you two?" he asked carefully.

It was then that Zaku found himself shoved against the lockers. Both of Sasuke's hands were gripping the collar of Zaku's shirt. Anyone who was in the hallways stopped for a moment to watch the trio before going about their business. They all knew to stay away when it came to dealing with Uchiha Sasuke.

"H-hey man! Back off! I didn't do anything to you," he cried out.

It was then that Sakura spoke up. "No, you didn't," she said. "But you did something to me. You /cheated/ on /me/. Sasuke is just helping me out."

"What are you talking about? Did Sasuke tell you that? He's a liar! Don't believe him, Sakura!" Zaku yelled defensively.

Sasuke scoffed and punched Zaku in the gut.

"I didn't have to tell her anything. She saw for herself, idiot," Sasuke told him after a moment of Zaku catching his breath.

Sakura then walked up behind Sasuke and placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Sasuke turned his head slightly to look down at her. Sasuke's grip on Zaku's shirt loosened before letting go completely. Zaku immediately slid down the lockers, panting.

Sasuke took a step away from the two so Sakura could move directly in front of Zaku. She squatted down, so she would be at eye level with him. Zaku glanced up at her.

"S-Sakura.. *pant* I'm so s-sorry. It was just a mistake. A *pant* one time thing. I swear," he told her.

Her eyes immediately hardened at his words. Her lips set in a straight line.

"'I've been cheating on her since sophomore year'," Sakura mocked. "'Like kicking a puppy when it's down'"

"S-Sakura.. I-" Zaku started.

"Save it, jerk," she interrupted him. "I'm through with you." Sakura stood up and started walking away. Unknown to both of the guys in the hallway, it was in that moment that Sakura allowed her tears to fall. Sasuke gave Zaku a cold glare before walking away to go to his homeroom.

* * *

~That Afternoon~

Sasuke was standing at the school gates. He leaned against them casually, looking distracted. Only close observers would realize that his half lidded eyes were scanning the crowd of students, searching. Only when a head of pink caught his eye did he push himself off the gate and stepped toward the splash of pink.

When he finally reached her, they stared at each other.

"Sasuke," Sakura started, "thank you..for earlier. If you hadn't been there when I saw Zaku, I probably would have run off crying like a little girl like I did in middle school. I guess things never really change.."

Sasuke immediately remembered the day she confessed to him. After he had turned away from her, he watched her from the corner of his eye as she ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Look, Sakura, about that day.. I never.. I never got a chance to tell you how I felt," Sasuke said hesitantly.

Sakura's facial expression remained blank. "I believe you turning away /was/ you telling me how you felt."

"No, just listen," he said to her. He was starting to get frustrated. "I'm only going to say this once," Sasuke muttered quietly. He waited for her slow nod before continuing.

"I.. I like you. I like you a lot. I have since before we were even in middle school. I may possibly even love you, I don't know. I just.. I just know that I hate seeing you hurt in anyway. I hate when you're upset. I hate when you cry. I hate when you talk to other guys. I hated it when you were dating Zaku. I don't know if this is love or whatever, but I do know this: I want to be the one to protect you. I want to make you happy. I want to be the person who makes you smile everyday. I want to hold you close. I want to embrace you in my arms. I want to feel your body against mine. I want to caress your soft skin. I want to kiss you on the cheek. I want to kiss you on your abnormally large forehead. I want.. to kiss you on the lips."

Sakura stood there in shock. Sasuke saying a full sentence was shocking, but him saying all of that was completely mind-blowing. Not only did he say a complete paragraph, he confessed his feelings. Sakura felt like she was in a dream.

Sasuke stood there staring at Sakura shocked face. He was starting to get worried about her reaction. Had he been /too/ open about his feelings? Did he scare her? Suddenly, Sakura's lips twitched upward slightly, which soon erupted into the largest smile Sasuke had ever seen on her face. Tears of pure joy and caring formed in her eyes. Sakura then jumped up, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's arms immediately wrapped around her waist to support her in a returning embrace.

Soon, too soon in Sasuke's opinion, she released her grip around his neck, and Sasuke reluctantly released his own grip from around her waist.

A look of confusion crossed Sakura's face. "If you really feel that way, why didn't you just tell me when I confessed to you in middle school? It would have saved us from everything that's happened since then."

A small, barely noticeable blush spread across Sasuke's face. "Well.. I got..nervous. I was going to tell you sooner, but then you started dating Zaku.. It looked like he made you happy. I didn't want to ruin that because I was afraid I wouldn't have been able to make you that happy.." he explained.

Sakura blushed at his words. "Sasuke, you idiot. No one in the world could make me as happy as you can," she assured him.

With newfound courage, Sakura stood on her toes to place a gentle, chaste kiss upon his lips, before quickly pulling away. While Sasuke did enjoy the gentle kiss, he moved his arms to wrap around her waist once more, pulling her to him for another kiss. This one being longer and more passionate. Sakua complied without complaints, which Sasuke couldn't keep from smirking at against her soft lips.

After pulling away, Sakura said, "I still like you too, Sasuke...kun." Sasuke allowed a small, genuine smile to form on his lips at her words.

Haruno Sakura was finally his.


End file.
